The present invention relates to an apparatus for promoting personal hygiene during use of a toilet and more particularly to a conveniently accessible hygiene apparatus which is integral with a toilet bowl.
Various spray and bidet apparati have been proposed for use in connection with toilets whereby the user may either manually manipulate a handle device having a spray mechanism or whereby a water spray is otherwise ejected within the toilet bowl for purposes of effecting hygienic cleaning during use of the toilet bowl itself. Such prior apparati are disclosed, for example, in EP 101,387; WO 81/02319; U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,058; U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,561; German Patent No. 562,934; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,219. These prior devices all involve complex, difficult to use, and inconvenient spray mechanisms which require complex and unsightly piping, hoses, valves and the like which are appended or mounted to or near a toilet bowl or its associated components such as the water tank.